Meeting the Family
by jessica499499
Summary: Rex is invited over to Noah's and gets quite a shock! Grinning Grannies, giggling sisters and an irresistible blushing blonde are only the beginning for the poor Evo. Will he survive and get the chance to confess his love for Noah? Noex.Slash.Rex/Noah!
1. the invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own GR. If I did Circe would have never been introduced or been killed in episode one.

* * *

Noah and Rex were cooling down at their usual basketball court after a hard core game of one on one when Rex abruptly asked Noah a question he'd been thinking about lately.

"Noah, what's your family like?"

The blonde was caught off guard by the usually unmentioned topic of family, but tried not to let it show.

"Like most families I suppose."

Rex laid back onto the concrete and crossed his arms over his eyes.

"What are they like?" He asked quietly, seemingly embarrassed about his curiosity.

Noah wasn't surprised by Rex's interest, seeing as he had no memory of his own family, and was almost pleased that Rex wanted to know more about him.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was little so I don't really remember them that well, but my grandma always says that I act like my father and I look just like my mother. I was 9 when it happened and my little sister was 4. We went to live with my grandma and grandpa after they died and we were very happy. Last year my grandpa pasted away so it's just been my grandma, my sister and me. My grandma's a saint and my sister's an angel. You'd like them."

Rex sat back and didn't comment for a long time about what Noah had said, processing the new information.

Finally he looked up and smiled weakly.

"They sound nice."

Rex seemed so lonely at that moment Noah couldn't help but want to comfort him. He'd been considering inviting Rex over to his house for a while and now seemed as good as anytime to ask him.

"Rex….Would you like to come have dinner at my house tomorrow? My grandma makes really good spaghetti and I keep promising that'll bring you over to meet her. I bet she'll really like you." Noah was embarrassed at how lame his offer sounded and couldn't bring himself to watch Rex's reaction. The Evo bolted off the ground in an instant and looked at Noah in a way that could only be described as psyched.

"Really dude? You're grandma won't mind?"

Noah was startled at his friend's excitement, but quickly picked up his enthusiasm.

"Course not. I've told her all about you, she'll be overjoyed."

Rex beamed at the thought of their meeting and Noah was anxious to get home and tell his grandma.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 6 Rex. I'll show you how to get there." Noah looked as excited as a kid in a candy store and bolted from the ground towards his bike.

The blonde turned to wave at the stunned Evo and called loudly.

"Don't be late!"

Rex waved back and dreamily watched Noah ride off into distance. Only stopping when he realized he shouldn't have though the sight was breathtaking.

* * *

Rex straightened his top for the millionthtime and fiddled with his goggles in front of the mirror nervously. Bobo Haha sat in the nearest chair smirking knowingly.

"You weren't half this nervous when you thought you had a date with Circe." He pointed out mockingly.

Rex stopped mid fidget and blushed lightly.

"That wasn't a date and I am not nervous." Rex insisted grudgingly.

"Right Chief. That's why you're acting like a girl about to meet her boyfriend's parents for the first time."

Rex spun on his heels to glare at Bobo.

"I am not! I just want to make a good first impression!" He insisted stubbornly.

Bobo rolled his eyes and held up his hands in mock defense.

"Chill Chief. I'm not going to tease you for liking blondes. Just for freaking out about it."

Rex flushed red and groaned at his friend in annoyance.

"Noah is my** friend**. Friends go to each others houses all the time. It's normal!"

Bobochuckled under his breath and reclined into his chair.

"Normal friends don't usually moan their best friend's name in their sleep."

"I don't-"

Bobo held up the TV remote and pushed play. Instantly the screen flickered to life to show Rex hugging his pillow and mumbling in his sleep. The distinct sound of him calling out 'Noah' and 'Please' filled the room until Bobo hit pause.

Rex paled at the sight and glared speechlessly at his sidekick. Bobo just smirked proudly and relaxed into his chair.

"Hate to break it to you Chief, but you aren't normal. Even though what you're feeling is."

Rex growled in frustration and fell back on his bed limply.

"It can't be normal. He's my _friend_! My best friend! I shouldn't want him." Rex's voice was filled with self loathing and Bobo couldn't help but regret his teasing a little.

"Chief…..Don't beat yourself up about it. You've had a very limited choice of tail to chase in your life time. You were bound to pick the only blonde you saw everyday."

Rex crossed his arms over his eyes like he always did when he felt embarrassed.

"It has nothing to do with that. I tried to make myself like Dr. Holiday, but I couldn't. I couldn't even like Circe as more than a friend and she was perfect for me. It's just Noah. From day one it was Noah."

"Chief, its okay. Blondie's a little on the dense side. If you don't tell him and I don't tell him, he'll never know."

Bobo smiled reassuringly and Rex tried to smile back at him as much as he could.

Bobo glanced over at the clock on the wall and smirked.

"Your little lover boy's going to wondering where you are."

Rex checked the time and swore under his breath. He was going to be late.

He was out the door before Bobo could even tease him anymore.

* * *

I want to take this moment to vent a little. Bear with me a minute. The last story I posted "Meditation" has received a total of 42 hits and 5 reviews in two days. My story "Punishment" was posted on May 20th of 2008 and has received 708 hits. Out of that 708 only 4 people bothered to review. WTF? Are Noex readers just better reviewers than Twilight readers or what?... Anyway I want to thank the Noex fans taking the time to review my stories and ask that you review this story too. If any of you are Twilight fans I in no way blame you. I just needed to get that out of my system. I never noticed that till now and it hurt a little. I would appreciate it if you looked at the story though. It's really not a bad story. It's just short.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Meeting Sarah

Disclaimer: I don't own GR. If I did Circe would have never been introduced or been killed in episode one.

* * *

Noah fidgeted restlessly and checked his watch for the millionth time. 4 minutes after 6 he was certain he was stood up. Rex had changed his mind or had to go on a mission, or…..Was racing towards him at 90 miles an hour. Noah had to press himself onto the fence surrounding the basketball court to keep himself from being run over by his best friend. Rex ended up stopping two feet from him, panting and looking adorably disheveled from the racing wind.

"Sorry,*huff*! Bobo was *huff* being Bobo. He made *huff* me late."

Noah gave an inner sigh of relief and smiled calmly.

"It's cool Rex. You didn't have to kill yourself trying to get here on time."

Rex blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't want to make your family think I'm a naturally late person."

Noah rolled his eyes and picked up his bike.

"We're going to have to ride a little low tech today. Grandma's a little old fashioned. She knows what you can do, but I don't think it's a good idea to show up on your usually means of transportation."

Rex was just happy that Noah wasn't mad and smiled brightly.

"No prob Noah. I can't remember the last time I rode a bike."

Rex beamed at the prospect of riding on the back of Noah's bike and actually being able to touch his blonde crush. Noah sat on his bike and waited while Rex stood on his pegs and gripped his shoulders before taking off towards his house. He didn't live that far from the courts and the ride seemed even shorter than usual with Rex's touch to distract him. The sun was setting as they arrived and the glow on Noah's house made it seem even homier then Rex could have ever imagined. Noah's home was beautiful. It was one of those old fashioned Victorian homes that was two stories tall and painted sunflower yellow. All the windows were lit and shining brightly threw lace curtains and the yard was filled with flowers of all types and colors. Rex whistled lowly at the sight and Noah blushed at Rex's appraising gaze of his home.

"Wow Noah, your house is so…homey looking."

Noah rode into his drive way and let Rex get back onto the ground.

"Thanks."

The two walked side by side up the front porch steps and got no further before Rex was run into by a speeding blonde blur. Noah' same blue eyes looked up at him in shock from a face framed by long blonde hair. The girl had to have been no more than 10 years old and she was without a doubt Noah's little sister.

Rex reached out to help her up and was shocked by the gawking look she gave him. It was starting to freak him out. Then in another blur she was on her feet and bouncing on her heels.

"No-no why didn't you tell me you were bringing Rex over!" She bounced up and down and gave a high pitched screech.

"Rex! Thee Rex! I'm totally your biggest fan! I have all your posters and OMG no one is going to believe you came to my house! Can you stay for dinner? Can you sleepover? Can you sign my shirt!"

"Umm yes, I don't think so, and…..I don't have a pen."

Rex edged away from the girl subtlety and flashed Noah a wide eyed panicked look as he waited for some kind of explanation. Noah rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Sarah Rex. Rex Sarah. This is my baby sister who was _supposed _to be at a slumber party right now."

Noah glared at his sister and she glared right back.

"I _did _have a slumber party to go to but Gran said we were having company and that I had to stay home tonight. You were going to have Rex over without telling me!"

Her look of outrage at Noah was only made less fierce by the looks of amazement she kept flashing at Rex.

"No-no always told me he was your friend, but I thought he was just teasing me. You're even cooler in person." She gushed.

Rex smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck absently.

"It's nice to meet you too Sarah. I've never had a biggest fan before."

Sarah beamed and rushed back into the house.

"I've got to find my camera!" She called behind her.

Rex flashed Noah a questioning glance and grinned teasingly.

"No-no?"

Noah gave an even deeper sigh and scowled in embarrassment.

"She's called me that since she was a baby. She thought it was my name for years. I can't seem to break her of the habit."

Rex sighed dreamily and looked after Noah's sister.

"She seems sweet."

Noah smiled fondly and nodded in agreement.

"Don't let her hear you say that though. She might faint."

The pair chuckled lowly and entered threw the front door. Immediately Rex's nose was assaulted by the sharp smell of spices and sauces.

"Wow dude. Your house smells great. Way better then when Bobo tries to cook."

The two got into an animated discussion on about the flaws in Bobo's quest to become a chief as Noah led Rex threw his house.

"No way! Bobo would never be able to work with food without getting hair in it and as far as I know they don't make hairnets that big."

The two boys laughed easily and happily together as Noah lead them into a dinning room in the center of the house. A large wooden table stood in the middle and 4 place settings had already been laid out for the table's occupant. The sound of rattling pots and plates echoed from behind the same closed door the smells were emanating from. Noah smiled fondly and held the door open to call inside.

"Gran! Rex is here!"

A soft fretful voice called happily from the depths of the kitchen.

"Oh my stars, just a minute Noah! I'll have dinner on the table soon. You and your friend get comfy and call your sister down."

"Kay Gran."

Noah closed the door and turned back to Rex.

"Make yourself at home, I've got to go grab Sarah."

The Evo made himself comfy at the table and watched Noah hop up the stairs two at a time. He was impressed by the how normal Noah's home was. It was like a grandma's house out of a sitcom. Old fashioned, full of little nick knacks he was afraid he was going to break and overflowing with happiness. He felt at ease here. Like someone wasn't waiting for him to mess up. He smiled and waited for the pair of blondes to come down the stairs. He didn't notice Noah's grandmother's presence until the elderly woman was standing right in front of him, peering at him with spectacled eyes and smiling a warm smile.

"Why welcome to our home young man! You must be Noah's little friend Rex. What a pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Noah's grandma Helena, but you can call me Gran. Everyone does. It's about time my grandson brought you home to us. He's told us so much about you! Oh I do hope you like spaghetti as much as we do!" The old woman gushed brightly, her hospitable attitude making Rex feel welcome and comfortable.

"It's nice to meet you too…...Gran. You're home is beautiful and your meal smells delicious. Thank you for having me." The Evo's voice was sincere and his praise heartfelt as he bowed his head slightly in thanks to Gran.

Rex didn't normally act so formal and polite, but the older women had charmed him into liking her right away. She was like the grandma he always dreamed of and her eyes were so like Noah's he couldn't imagine not liking her. Gran covered her mouth with her hands and beamed.

"What a polite boy! My little Noah has such good taste! Oh here he comes now! Noah, what a fine young man you've brought home! He _must_ come visit more often!"

Noah blushed at his grandma's hyper ness and shot Rex an apologetic smile.

"Gran, stop scaring Rex! " Sarah whined loudly, claiming the seat to the left of the Evo as her own. Noah took the seat to Rex's right and left of his grandma. The older women chuckled lowly and took her own seat.

"Now Sarah I'm not about to scare the poor boy off. Why don't you start us off tonight?"

Sarah sighed, wound her fingers together, and closed her eyes.

Rex looked at Noah for an explanation and the blonde smiled timidly.

"Before dinner everyone at the table has to say three things they're thankful for. It's something we've done since before I was born."

Sarah waited while Noah explained before beginning.

"I'm thankful that we're all here together, that I finally got to meet Rex in person, and that I'm going to have bragging rights for a month among my friends."

She grinned up at Rex as she finished and looked to her grandma to continue.

Gran smiled in approval and mimicked her granddaughter's position.

"I'm thankful that my family is in good health, that my grandson has such good friends and that we have food on the table while others have none."

Noah folded his hands next and began his prayer like speech.

"I'm thankful that we're all here, that we're all safe, and that my little sister is not going to act like a crazed fan girl all night." He opened his eyes and glared at his sister playfully. In an instant 3 sets of blue eyes were staring at Rex and he flinched under their gazes. Awkwardly he folded his hands together and bowed his head like the others.

"Ummm… I'm thankful to have met you both today, for being welcomed so kindly and…and for having met Noah. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Rex opened his eyes and smiled meekly, noting the very different reactions to his words.

Gran was beaming like she'd just won the lottery as Sarah stifled a laugh behind her hand. Noah blushed scarlet next to him and Rex flushed red in embarrassment.

Noting the boy's embarrassment Gran grabbed the bowl full of noodles in the center of the table and plopped a huge amount on each of their plates.

"Now each of you eat up. Thin as rails, all of you. I'm obviously not feeding you enough, and Rex you certainly won't leave this house hungry."

Rex smiled and occupied himself with twirling spaghetti onto his fork. He felt like such a dork for being too serious about the little ritual. Absently he took a bite of his spaghetti and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wow Gran, this is great! Way better then what I usually eat."

Gran grinned and pushed the bowl closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear it Rex. You eat your fill, there's plenty more."

Rex dug in and half listened to Sarah talk about her day. Noah was unusually quiet at his side and looked away whenever Rex tried to make eye contact. Rex felt bad about embarrassing his friend and tried to start several conversations with the blond. Noah's responses were short and cut, never trying to continue the discussion. Usually when Rex talked to Noah it was easy, as natural as breathing. But now it felt strained and stressed for the first time. Only Sarah's bubbly attitude masked the awkward silence between the two teens. Slowly the meal came to an end and Noah and Rex gathered the dishes to bring them into the kitchen. Rex welcomed the chance to talk to Noah in private and touched the blonde's shoulder gently when the moment finally arrived.

"Noah, did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to…."

Noah shook his head gently and smiled.

"It's nothing; I just got caught up in my thoughts. You didn't do anything."

Sarah walked in before Rex could respond and grabbed the Evo's hand eagerly.

"Rex you so totally have to have to see my room! You'll love it! It's in your favorite color! Red!"

Rex unwillingly allowed himself to be dragged out of the room, only having time to send Noah a half hearted smile and mutter under his breath:

"My favorite colors blue."

Noah couldn't help but blush when Rex looked right into his eyes when he said it.

* * *

I tried to make this one really long and detailed because of the lack of other Noex out there! I really wish someone else would update or post something new! I'm so bored out of my mind right now! Please review and make my day a little better!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. The Acting and the Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own GR. If I did Circe would have never been introduced or been killed in episode one.

* * *

Sarah pulled Rex up the stairs to her room and paused for dramatic effect.

"Ta-da!" She yelled, opening the door to reveal a room painted the exact same color as his jacket. Posters of Rex decorated the walls and showed the Evo's face smiling from each and every one. Rex couldn't help but wonder where in the world this little girl got posters of him. Sarah led the older teen to her bright pink bed and waited till he was seated before heading towards the door and locking it. Rex gulped at the sound and subconsciously scanned the room for other means of escape. The window was the most appealing one and he tried to shift as close to it as he could without getting off the bed. Before he could move a muscle the preteen spun around on her heels and clapped her hands together.

"Okay, first of all ignore everything I've said up till now. Playing the role of obsessed fan girl was only my excuse to get you up here alone. We need to talk about No-no"

Rex recoiled at the girl's 180.

"Umm What?" Rex asked, confused and slightly frightened.

Sarah rolled her eyes and spoke very slowly, like she was talking to a young child.

"I'm a budding actress. The fan girl act is just something I did to test my skills and get you here. I've even got No-no convinced I've got a crush on you."

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit cross legged across from Rex on the floor.

"No offence, but you are _so_ not my type."

Rex shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck.

"None taken."

Sarah grinned and flashed a mouth full of pearly white teeth.

"Don't get me wrong, you're nice and everything and I get why No-no has such a big crush on you, but I've got my eyes set one someone else."

Rex's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Excuse me?" He stuttered weakly.

Sarah shook her head slowly and mouthed something that sounded like an aggravated "Boys".

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Her tone was exasperated and incredulous as she looked at him in disbelief.

Rex flinched away from her gaze and stared at the floor.

"No way Noah has a crush on me. He's my best friend! He doesn't like me that way." The discontent tone in his voice was hard to miss.

Sarah's eyes widened and she smirked knowingly.

"You like him back don't you?"

Rex flushed lightly and hoped the darkness of his skin would keep it concealed. No sooner did the color reach his cheeks than Sarah was on her feet doing a blissful twirl.

"You do! I knew it! No-no's too cute for his own good! Oh you two are going to be so cute together!" Sarah did another twirl on her toes before sitting back on the ground fluidly.

"No-no's liked you since day one Rex! Did he ever tell you about the first time he saw you? He must have told me the story like a million times!"

She gazed up at him questioningly and grinned when he shook his head.

"Good! I love telling the story too! Well what happened was last year my grandma got really sick. And I mean hospital sick, not chicken soup sick. Grandpa's pension and her health insurance just weren't covering it. So No-no had to try and get himself a job. Being a 15 year old without even a diploma yet made it next to impossible, but No-no tried anyway. He finally found an ad in the paper about Providence looking for a 15 year old kid do to some work to help with the war and No-no applied.

They didn't even tell him what they wanted him for until they narrowed the search down to him. They told him he was going to have to pretend to be your friend and keep you occupied. Noah was pretty pissed when the cold jerk explained it to him. He was going to flat out refuse until they showed him a picture of you. Now No-no had never really been interested in anyone, boy or girl, but he told me the moment he saw you he knew he had to meet you face to face. He said you looked really lonely and if they didn't hire him they would just get someone else who wouldn't care about you at all.

So No-no told them yes and agreed to befriend you, which he would have done anyway if there was any chance in the world you could have met without Providence's help or approval. All I heard about for days was how amazing you were and how you were going to change the world. Once the thrill of meeting you wore off though, he got really depressed. No-no's never been a good liar, especially to those he cares about and he couldn't bear having to lie to you. It made him really sad. He told me about the day you found out. How mad you were. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't been so pissed he would have confessed to liking you then too. But he feared your reaction, probably more than he feared dying…..I told him to leave then. I told him it was too dangerous to be your friend anymore. It was the biggest fight we ever had."

Sarah seemed to wilt a little at the mention of her fight with Noah and gave a deep sigh before continuing.

"He wouldn't listen to me. He said you were his friend and that meant being there when you needed him. It turned into a screaming match between the two of us. It wasn't till then that I realized how he felt about you. You were more than a job or a friend to him. Somewhere along the line he fell in love with you. When I figured out the truth I couldn't be mad at him anymore. Not for finally finding someone he could care about. No-no's always had admirers, boys and girls, but he rejected every last one in favor of looking after me and Gran. I always felt guilty for making him give up so much of his time to raise me and watch over her.

So when he found you I was so glad. I thought you were going to be his first shot at happiness, but No-no's too worried you'll reject him to admit how he really feels about you. I didn't like seeing No-no so unhappy, so I played the part of fan girl to let him feel like he wasn't alone and that he could talk about you as much as he wanted without feeling uncomfortable. It was also a great excuse to get you alone the moment we met. I was hoping to find out how you felt about him too, but I knew the moment you walked in you liked him. You couldn't take your eyes off him could you?"

Rex blushed vibrantly and looked down shyly, wondering the whole time if he was that easy to read.

"I really like Noah…..I think abut him constantly and he's always in my dreams….Are you _sure _Noah likes me?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Do I have to go get his diary to prove it to you? Do you need it in writing?"

Sarah frowned for a moment as a thought struck her and then grinned from ear to ear.

"I can make him say it if you want! I know just how!"

Rex raised a skeptical brow at her boast and rubbed the back of his neck absently.

"Seriously? You could actually get him to say it?" He asked tentatively.

"Course! No-no knows I know! I can get him to say it where you can hear it without him even noticing! You just have to do exactly what I say…."

* * *

I love plotting little sisters and fangirls! That's probably why I write about so many of them! Isn't Sarah just too cute? I see a lot of myself in her. Kurozaki was right in her review! Sarah knows many things about her big brother! Especially how to set him up with Rex! Don't forget to review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. Admissions and Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own GR. If I did Circe would have never been introduced or been killed in episode one!

* * *

Noah was scared. Horrified even. Rex had been alone with his sister for over an hour now and he no idea if the older teen was okay trapped with his fan girl sister. He had hoped to keep Rex as far away from his sibling as possible, but his sister was an unstoppable force of nature when she wanted something. And she wanted Rex alone. On his list of things that should never be allowed to happen that was at the very top.

Noah fidgeted next to his grandmother as she passed him dishes to dry. Gran noticed how up tight Noah was acting and paused between plates.

"Noah dear, is something the matter? You seem a little tense."

Noah froze mid fidget and gave a deep sigh.

"It's nothing Gran, I'm just worried about Sarah being alone with Rex. She might scar him for life." He tried to keep his voice light and teasing, but his grandma could hear the undertone of worry in his voice. She smiled the soft wrinkled smile that she knew Noah liked.

"Why don't you go check on them? I have a basket of fresh muffins on the table. Why not go see if they want any?"

Grateful for the excuse Noah quickly nodded and grabbed the basket on the table. He hopped the stairs two at a time like he usually did and had to take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Sarah opened the door on the second knock and smiled up at her brother innocently. Noah felt a chill go down his spine.

He scanned the room behind her quickly and noted with mounting fear the absence of his best friend.

"Where's Rex?"

Sarah opened the door to invite Noah in and closed it behind him quickly.

"He had to use the bathroom." She informed him absently, grabbing a muffin and sitting next to him on her bed.

"What have you two been doing up here?" he asked suspiciously.

Sarah nibbled at her muffin idly and leaned against her brother's side.

"We were just talking about him. His favorite things and places. My friends are going to freak!" Her words sounded oddly excited yet tired and he worried she was wearing herself out more then she should.

"You should get some sleep." He suggested softly.

Sarah frowned before yawning tiredly.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want to talk with Rex more. I like him."

Noah smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her.

"I like Rex too, but he can always come visit again. If you didn't scare him away that is."

Sarah snuggled up to her brother and gave a soft groan.

"I didn't scare him away! Rex likes me." She whined.

Her smile became coy and she hid it by nuzzling into her brother's shoulder.

"Rex really likes you too No-no."

Noah smiled sadly and patted her head.

"Rex is my friend of course he like me."

Sarah scowled and rolled her eyes.

"I mean I think he like likes you. As in wants to be your boyfriend."

Noah flushed deeply and looked to the door quickly.

"Don't tease me Sarah. Rex is as straight as they come. You have a better chance with him then I do."

Sarah gave her best pleading look at her brother.

"I'm being serious No-no! I really think you should make your move! You're totally in love with him! Admit it!"

Noah blushed lightly and sighed deeply.

"I do love Rex, I'll admit that much. But I could never tell him, he'd never talk to me again. I value our friendship more than that."

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up.

"A tad late for that bro."

With one fluid motion Sarah walked over to her closet and opened the door without warning. Rex tumbled out gracelessly and landed face first onto the floor.

Noah bolted up and stared at his best friend wide eyed.

"Rex." He squeaked weakly in shock.

The young Evo looked up sheepishly at Noah and grinned awkwardly in embarrassment.

"Hey Noah."

Sarah beamed widely and clapped her hands once.

"I told you he liked you." She said to both of them.

Rex blushed scarlet and stared at his feet.

Noah realized what Sarah was talking about and all the blood drained from his face.

"Sarah, how could you?" He asked in quiet dismay.

Before either of them could move Noah was out the door and running to his room. Sarah was the first to recover and roughly dragged Rex to his feet.

"Go after him! Tell him how you feel!" She ordered.

Rex stumbled down the hall till he came to the door Sarah had pointed out as Noah's on the way up. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it roughly. He groaned miserably when he realized the door was locked from the inside. For a split second he debated just smashing threw it or ripping it off it's hinges, but decided against it, seeing as it wouldn't make the situation any better.

"Noah please come out! I'm sorry we tricked you!" He called pleadingly threw the door. When no rely came Rex sat down against the wall wearily and tried to decided what to do.

"I'm not mad Noah, God I'm anything but. Hearing you say you love me made me happier than I can describe….Don't make me have to talk to you threw a door Noah. Let me in." He begged.

No reply was given for a moment and Rex was about to give up and try to use the window when he heard the lock click. The door opened a crack and Rex rose quickly to enter before the other teen changed his mind. The room was much like Rex had always pictured it in his head.

The walls were a shade of light blue that matched the skies above on a cloudless day and his carpet a dark shade of black. Noah's furniture was all white and everything was put away in its place. But as nice and neat everything was it couldn't hold a candle to the pale boy sitting atop the single bed in the corner of the room.

Noah's eyes were red rimmed and the remnants of tears could be seen shining in the dim lighting. He turned away from Rex and ignored him until the Evo tentatively seated himself on the bed next to him. He froze when he felt a gloved hand wipe away the newest tear before it could land on his lap and almost stopped breathing when Rex's hand lingered on his face.

"Noah…..Look at me." Rex ordered.

Noah closed his eyes and shook his head as much as he could with Rex's hand still cupping his face. His voice was high and scared as he spoke to Rex for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"You're going to hit me or look disgusted or-!"

Noah was cut off by Rex's lips crashing onto his in a forceful, messy, and absolutely perfect kiss.

The blonde was shocked still for a long moment before he realized exactly what was happening and flung his arms around Rex's neck. If this only happened once he was going to enjoy it. Rex held Noah's face between his hands and cradled it as gently as he could as he peppered kisses all over his best friend's face.

Noah's face was flushed brightly from both kissing and shock when they finally stopped.

"I…you… I mean-" He tried to reply.

Rex gave Noah a chaste kiss to silence him.

"Yu look so cute when you blush." He noted softly.

Noah flushed even redder and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Please tell me you're not messing with me Rex." He begged weakly.

The Evo smiled softly at the blonde teen and looked at him in a way that could only be described as lovingly.

"Sarah said that you had a crush on me, but I didn't believe her. I made her trick you to make sure it was okay to do this."

Rex leaned down to place another slow and lingering kiss on Noah's lips.

"To make sure you wouldn't be disgusted or hit me." He added when they parted.

Noah smiled shyly and bit his lower lip nervously.

"So you feel the same…?" He asked sheepishly.

Rex beamed at the question and leaned closer to Noah, as though to tell him a treasured secret.

"Since day one. You're actually the only person I've ever really liked."

Noah blushed lightly and frowned in confusion.

"But Circe and Dr. Holiday…"

Rex shook his head and kissed Noah's forehead lightly, unable to resist touching the blonde.

"Dr. Holiday's practically my mom and Circe was someone I thought I could relate to. You were the person I had my first wet dream about, you're the person I think about when I need someone to talk to, and you're the only person I would ever hide in a closet for."

Noah blushed crimson at the reminder and buried his face into Rex's shoulder.

"If I wasn't so dam happy right now I'd be so mad at her. She promised not to say anything!" He whined lowly.

Rex smiled and pulled Noah back.

"But if she hadn't I wouldn't be able to do this…"

Before Noah could protest Rex's lips were once again on his and all thoughts of his sister were pushed to the back of his mind as he wrapped his arm around Rex's neck and kissed him back.

Rex smiled into the kiss and lightly pushed Noah back onto his bed. The blonde lied down compliantly and allowed Rex to settle himself on top of him. When air became a necessity Rex pulled back and gazed down at his boyfriend lovingly. Noah's lips were swollen from kissing and his hair was messed up in the cutest way. Rex found himself falling in love all over again with the blonde teen and couldn't resist leaning down and nipping at his neck. Noah gasped lightly at the feel of Rex's teeth on his skin, but moved to allow the Evo more access to his neck. His face was flushed red and his was skin coated with sweat. Rex leaned back when he was sure he'd made a sizable hickey and kissed it lightly once. Noah smiled as the sweet gesture and wrapped his arms around Rex's neck to pull him into a kiss.

Lust clouded his gaze as he felt Rex slip his hands under his jacket and T-shirt., tracing his chest with nimble gloved fingers. He moaned lightly at the touch and felt his stomach flutter like it was filled with butterflies. His breath came out in short gasps and he attacked Rex with startling desire. He never expected kissing his best friend would feel so good and taste so deliciously fiery. The seasoning from their dinner seemed to linger on Rex more than it did him and he was overwhelmed by the heat the Evo exuded. Rex trailed his hands down Noah's sides and paused when he reached the blonde's jeans. Hesitantly he slipped his fingers under the denim and pulled away from his boyfriend's lips.

His expression was tentative and shy as he looked down on his blushing blonde.

"Have you ever…You know…?"

If possible Noah flushed even more as he shook his head timidly.

"No…have you?" He asked nervously, worrying Rex might not like him anymore now that he found out how inexperienced he was when it came to dating and…..other things.

Rex gave an inner sigh of relief and couldn't resist kissing Noah's bashful little smile.

This one was softer than the last. Sweeter almost. Rex broke it slowly and reached his hands back up to cup Noah's face.

"Why would I even think of being with someone else when I had you to dream about?"

Noah blushed at Rex's words and buried his face into Rex's shoulder to hide it.

He mumbled something into the fabric of his jacket and Rex had to pull him back to hear him.

"What?"

Noah took a deep breath to calm himself and repeated the embarrassing words.

"I'll go as far as you want Rex…I love you."

Rex's eyes widened to their brim and a pale blush ghosted over his cheeks.

Noah closed his eyes and waited for the rejection or the awkwardness he expected to ensue.

Instead of either he felt Rex's arms wrap around his neck and hold him tight. Tears slid down his cheeks and formed a miniature puddle on Noah's shoulder. The blonde looked on in shock as Rex wept into his shoulder and tried to figure out what had caused such a reaction.

"Rex? Rex? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Rex pulled back and smiled brightly despite his tears.

"No ones ever said that to me before and to hear you say it….I can't describe how that feels Noah…I love you too."

Noah blushed as he grinned and kissed Rex with everything he had.

Just because he was inexperienced didn't mean he was unwilling.

With shaking hands he pushed Rex's jacket off his shoulders slipped his hands under his top to try and get it over Rex's head. The Evo pushed Noah's hands away and ignored the hurt look on his boyfriend's face.

"No need to rush Noah. I just want you right here."

To emphasize his point Rex rolled off Noah and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him close and basking in his warmth.

"Do you mind if I spend the night? I really don't want to move right now."

Noah yawned lightly and nuzzled closer to Rex.

"I don't see why not. I don't really feel like moving right now either."

So full clothed, on an entirely too small bed, and happily oblivious to the rest of the world, the two fell asleep. A smile on both their faces.

* * *

Sarah smiled at the pair that was off in dreamland and shut the light off.

She had told Gran that Rex was sleeping over and the old woman had mere smiled and shared a knowing look with her granddaughter.

Sarah had finally settled herself down for bed herself when she heard a loud ringing coming from her closet. With a groan she threw back her covers and began rummaging threw her fallen clothes and toys. Finally she found the small ringing cell phone buried among her clothes and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Rex you get a sex change I should know about?"

"Sorry Rex is busy right now who may I say is calling?"

"This would be Bobo, his lovable chimpanzee sidekick. Care to explain you who are little missy?"

Sarah ignored the weird fact she was talking to a monkey and continued on as if he had said he was the pizza man.

"I happen to be Sarah, Noah's adorable little sister and matchmaker. Did you need something?"

"I would like to know what happened to my partner in crime. Any reason in particular he isn't answering his phone?"

"He's a little busy cuddling with my brother at the moment and I'm pretty sure he plans to spend the night. It was a long day for the two of them."

A deep chuckle could be heard in the background of the other end and Sarah smiled at the sound.

"Bout time those two got together. You set that up little lady?"

"I might have pushed them along a little." She teased.

"You're alright in my book kid. You ever need a talking chimpanzee for anything you just have Rex give me a call. I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sweet dreams Bobo."

The chimp snickered into the phone and found himself liking this kid.

"Sweet dreams to you too little lady. Sweet dreams to you too"

Sarah turned the phone off and settled herself back in her bed. Sleep claimed her quickly and without even realizing it she joined her brother in the land of dreams. Hers were of all the things she could do with the help of a talking monkey and Noah's were entirely focused on the teen whose arms were wrapped around him. Rex shared neither of their imaginings and slept on in dreamless bliss. He was merely resting, because for once his real life was better than his dreams.

* * *

I know the ending sound a little forced, but I wanted Sarah to get her last moment in. She just fit with Bobo so well I had to add them talking in the end! I don't think she's an OC I'll ever use again and as sad as that makes me, I wanted her last appearance to be memorable. I hope you all enjoyed her brief part and I hope you'll all review one last time to tell me how you feel about it and her!


End file.
